Zaiden and The Super Saiyan 5
by webfoot
Summary: A dark warrior has returned from the violent past of the Saiyans, ready to take revenge upon those who destroyed his race long ago...Piccolo has far beyond reached the limits of a Namekian...Gotenks has become strange and violent...DBZ continues! R
1. Prologue: The Ancient Legend

PROLOGUE: THE DARK REVENGE AND THE ANCIENT LEGEND

_It was a long time ago that the Saiyans ruled the galaxy, destroying and overcoming everything in their path. Planet Vegeta was the center of the universe, and it was untouchable. And so when King Vegeta the Twelfth _(_our _Vegeta was about the Twenty-ninth) _and his henchmen discovered the moon of Sobarr, it seemed that it would just be another easy planet to take into the Saiyan grasp. How wrong they were…_

_At first it _was _easy. As the Saiyan space cruiser _Valiant Ruler _drifted into the atmosphere, it dropped huge _ki _bombs just like it was supposed to, and everything went routinely. The Saiyans came onto the stark moon, hearing the screams_ _of children, and destroyed everything in their path. The gray-skinned, red-eyed warriors stood no chance against the noble Saiyan army, and Sobarr was in its fingers._

_Only three years later, King Vegeta the Twelfth and the Saiyans had completely forgotten about Sobarr. It had become a mining plant, where underclass Saiyans and slaves dug for Sobark, which could only be found there. In essence, Sobarr had been forgotten. _

_Well, young Zaiden, a Sobarrian, still remembered the violence and carnage and the holocaust that the Saiyans had started when they attacked Sobarr. Goddamn, Zaiden had to see it every day as he mined the Sobark fields. And every night, all Zaiden could ever think about was his revenge the Saiyans, the way he would cut them into little pieces and make them suffer the way they made him suffer. Of course, Zaiden knew every living Sobarrian (though they had become classified endangered species by the Saiyan government) dreamt about that, but Zaiden knew he was more. He had such power within him, that only he knew about. He'd only unlocked it once, he'd struck a Saiyan slaver with a blast if concentrated _ki_, causing the slaver's power meter to go completely off the charts and explode, the _ki _killing him, but he could constantly feel it flowing through him, ready to be unleashed at a seconds notice. And he planned to do that soon._

_Zaiden strut up to the parked _Valiant Ruler_, smiled, pointed at it, and watched it explode. Well, now King Vegeta and his henchmen were mostly dead. Now for Planet Vegeta._

_And over the next few months, Zaiden took over everything that the Saiyans had ever ruled, and turned the Saiyans into an endangered species. He became Emperor Zaiden, the Noble Freer of the Sobarrians. Now Zaiden was untouchable, the most powerful man in the universe._

_And for eight years, Zaiden ruled, but things change, and a Saiyan revolution was boiling. At the center of the movement was General Pepperote, a Saiyan that seemed to have more potential than any Saiyan before him. At his side were the ancient Namekian Dragon Balls, which he had took it upon himself to find. But angry, Zaiden tried to steal them before Pepperote translator's could uncover the secrets of Namekian, and Zaiden and Pepperote came face to face with each other. They fought and fought and fought, and Pepperote became something no Saiyan had ever seen before, a "Super Saiyan." He even became the Ascended Super Saiyan, a Super Saiyan 3, and a Super Saiyan 4, but he was still no match for Zaiden. _

_But meanwhile, as they fought and Zaiden transformed a few times himself, one of Pepperote's soldiers took the Dragon Balls, and brought Shenlong into existence using Namekian they had finally cracked. His wish was for Zaiden to be damned to hell forever, but Shenlong could not oblige. And so instead he wished for Zaiden to be locked into a stone tablet until something that would never happen again, a Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan. And so on that tablet the legend of the Super Saiyan came to be, and Zaiden was to be locked away forever… _


	2. Chapter 1: The Inner Demon Namekian

CHAPTER ONE: THE INNER DEMON NAMEKIAN

"Goku." Earth's greatest hero quickly turned around and punched the strange being speaking to him. To a normal human that punch would have been deadly, Goku was in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, but the challenger did not even flinch.

"Kamehameha!!!" Goku screamed, facing the gray-skinned demon. A blast of shining yellow energy streaked across the sky, engulfing Goku's frame of sight. That got 'em. It must have.

But no. The gray-skinned, red-eyed warrior stood undaunted at the _ki _explosion. "Goku, c'mon."

"C'mon what? I'll kill you! Who the hell are you anyway?!"

"Goku, wake up." Goku's eyes widened. The challenger's figure suddenly faded away, replaced by Piccolo, and the crowd of fans at the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament was replaced by a bleak bedroom.

"P…Piccolo," Goku said. "Have I been…"

"Yes, Goku. You have been talking, and _punching_, in your sleep," said Piccolo, partly humored and partly unsettled. "Was it the same image?"

"Yeah, the tournament. The gray-skinned demon."

"All the same?" asked Piccolo.

"No it was a little clearer this time. A little longer. I'll tell you all about it in the training room."

"Ah, yes. Our first training session is to happen today."

"Maybe your body is telling you to join the tournament again this year."

"No, Piccolo. We both know the outcome. I want to give some other warriors a chance!"

Piccolo smiled, thinking of how Goku had won the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament countless times. He had heard stories of when Goku was just a child, but put up a fight against Jackie Chun. Goku had decided to know give others a chance, and everyone knew this tournament was going to be awesome. Goten and Trunks were going to fuse into Gotenks and enter as him, Piccolo was going to train with Goku and try to reach new levels of power.

"Hm," Piccolo said as the stood in the training room. "What do you think it means then."

"I don't know. All I know is that whoever this strange warrior was, he was even stronger than Kid Buu, and my Super Saiyan 4 form didn't even stand a chance against him!" Goku said frantically. Then he chuckled. "Then again it's probably just a nightmare."

Piccolo cocked his head to the side. "So how 'bout that training?"

"Okay, Piccolo, focus your _ki_. Concentrate it to one spot, preferably your palms, and stand completely calm.

"It's hard. What are we in, 300 times Earth's gravity??!!" And that was exactly it. They trained in the Capsule Corp Gravity Generator, and it was even weighing down Goku.

"Just think, Piccolo," Goku said. "At the tournament you'll feel like you're floating!"

Piccolo concentrated his _ki _like Goku said to, and stared at the white wall. He formed his hands similar to the Kamehameha pose, except turned on it's side.

"Tai-shen…" it was a new variation of Kamehameha Goku had created to fit Piccolo's particular fighting style. "-ha!!!" A bolt of blue energy shot into the wall.

"Nice," Goku raved. "So… with your new Taishenha are you ready to spar a bit?"

"Oh yeah," Piccolo said with a smile. Finally, he would face one of the most powerful fighters that had ever existed and learn tips from him along the way. Maybe he had a chance against Gotenks or Vegeta after all.

Goku's Saiyan face turned serious, he closed his eyes, and a flaming red aura appeared around him as he powered up to Super Saiyan and his hair turned golden yellow. "Remember, Piccolo, don't try to attack until you feel like you have a fair shot. Otherwise it'll just be wasting energy."

"Right." They stared at each other, and suddenly, before Piccolo could even notice, Goku had appeared in front of him and shot a bullet-speed punch at him. Piccolo blocked it, but Goku shot him backwards with a _ki _blast. Punch, block. Punch, block. It went on for hours, but Goku felt like Piccolo was improving. He actually landed a few punches on Goku, and as Goku felt like Piccolo was defeating the Super Saiyan 1 form, he decided to transform.

"All right Piccolo. If you face Vegeta at the Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament, which you probably will, he will probably start the fight as an Ascended Super Saiyan, which is actually one level stronger than a Super Saiyan," said Goku as Piccolo nodded. "So, now that you're beating my Super Saiyan level, I'm going to power up to Ascended Super Saiyan."

The _ki _aura around Goku went wild, and his hair grew even a little taller. He went into a fighting pose and Piccolo shivered.

"Taishenha!" Piccolo yelled, and blue _ki _shot at Goku. Goku disappeared in the light, and came out unhurt. Piccolo charged at Goku with a punch.

"Good, Piccolo, you're getting more aggressive, but that move is kind of predicta…" but before he could finish, Piccolo tripped him and shot a green _ki _bolt into his stomach that sent him flying into a wall.

"Wow," said Piccolo. "I've never felt this way. Maybe I've become…no, impossible."

"What?" asked Goku, smiling. Piccolo had become so strong! "Become what?"

"No, it's just a legend. But I guess that's what they thought about the Super Saiyan too, and know look at the Saiyans…"

"What are you talking about, Piccolo?"

"Well, there was a Namekian legend, that told of an 'Inner Demon Namekian.'"

"Sort of like the Super Saiyan!"

"No. Much harder to achieve." But even as they spoke, Goku had to notice Piccolo's muscle mass was growing quite a bit larger. "The legend says that to become the Inner Demon Namekian, one would have to be the most powerful Namekian that ever existed."

"But think about it Piccolo! The Namekians were never a warrior race. Oh, I'm sure that they had a few powerful warriors like Nail, but never really anything great. I think you're becoming the Inner Demon Piccolo!!"

Suddenly, in place of Piccolo's ears grew demonic horns, and his eyes became snake-like slits. His black shirt ripped, and he now had four arms instead of just two!

Goku's eyes grew wide. He grinned and powered up to Super Saiyan 3, and then Super Saiyan 4.

"That's more like it," said Piccolo. He charged at Goku. They exchanged punches for hours, evenly matched. Piccolo was now a match for the likes of Gotenks, Vegeta. He had unleashed his Inner Demon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Preliminaries

CHAPTER TWO: THE 43rd TENKAICHI BUDOKAI TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARIES

"Ready, Goten?"

"Ready, Trunks?" The best friends gracefully began the Fusion Dance, which they now knew so well. Piccolo watched knowingly from the background, remembering the first time they had fused, to battle Majin Buu so many years ago. Now, Goten was 20, and Trunks 21, and they planned to make history by winning the 43rd Tenkaichi Budokai tournament as a fusion. Piccolo planned to win himself, and now that he had the ability to become an Inner Demon Namekian (which was still his and Goku's little secret, he planned to reveal it when he fought Gotenks or Vegeta) he had a chance.

"Haaaaa..ah!!" Gotenks yelled, feeling power flow through him. Every time Gotenks was born, both Goten and Trunks felt incredible surges of power, but this was different. The joint soul almost felt like someone…else was sharing the body with him, someone just waiting for their power to be tapped. Piccolo and Vegeta both waited patiently for Gotenks to start trash-talking them, but he did not. He just smiled, flexing his muscles and testing his new _ki _levels on nearby walls and such as he slowly walked away.

"Gotenks is acting strange," Piccolo said, looking at Vegeta and Goku who were standing with him as well as Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Gohan and Pan outside of the stadium.

"Don't underestimate him," Goku and Vegeta said in unison. Both of them had developed the power to sense the power levels of other beings, and Gotenks' was higher today than it ever had been before. All a bit unsettled, the Z Fighters and other various members of the group walked to the Capsule Corp. elevator (that Bulma smiled at vaguely) that would bring them to the top of the stadium, where they were going to meet Yamcha and Yajirobe. It was a Z Fighter reunion of sorts, for the tournament sure held many memories.

For both Goten and Trunks, the preliminaries had been a time to test their opponents that they would face in the tournament, and see what kind of talent had shown up that year. They had expected that for Gotenks, it would be a time to show off to the crowd and get them on his side, but instead, all Gotenks wanted to do was take out the strange rage boiling inside of him on any fighter worth fighting against. Why was it there, this rage? It was like it was eating him from the inside out. Or maybe it was good. Maybe Gotenks had had the power of this rage within all along, just waiting to come out…

"Garlic Gun!!" Vegeta yelled in the distance. Gotenks swerved around and saw him facing a tall, muscly warrior that was bald and wore long, wavy pants. Vegeta wore his signature Saiyan armor and clothing.

The blast knocked Vegeta's opponent, Todoni, into a wall. "Arrghh…."

"Heh," said Todoni, cracking his knuckles. "That was pretty weird fighting right there. Hmmm… I'll crush you into a million pieces!!!"

Vegeta smiled as the human fighter sprinted at him. Vegeta punched his face, knocking him into the crowd.

"Oooo…aaaah…" the crowd watched diligently. Vegeta cocked his head to the side, black hair flowing, and faced his palm at Todoni, who had stood up and held his hands in a fighting stance.

"I was gonna' save this move for the actual tournament, but… SUPER VEGETA SONIC BLAST!!!" A blast of purple light gleamed across the sky and finished Todoni. "And that's that." The crowd cheered as Vegeta exited the stadium, and Todoni lie motionless, unconscious.

"Vegeta will move on to the tournament!" yelled the eccentric announcer. "And now… Gotenks vs. Shenku!!" Gotenks flew down to the stadium grounds, arms crossed. On the other side flew in Shenku, a boy a bit younger than Gotenks wearing spotless white karate uniform with a red belt.

"This'll be easy," Gotenks smirked.

"Easy? You're way outta your league, purple-hair. I am Shenku, number one martial arts master!" Shenku said, giving Gotenks a thumbs up, his teeth gleaming.

"If you're such a master, where's you're black belt?"

"That's beside the point!" Shenku screamed shooting through the air at Gotenks. Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan. "Whoa." Shenku skidded to a stop a step away from Gotenks.

"Rrrah!" Gotenks yelled, punching Shenku hundreds of yards through the air.

"Arrghh…" Shenku cried. "You're strong, blondie."

"I've barely even tapped into my strength yet, wimp," Gotenks bragged, feeling that inner rage within him begin to shine once again.

"Gotenks, don't take advantage of the boy to test your power!" Goku yelled from the crowd. "He's only human!!"

_Stupid Goku. He just doesn't understand this Saiyan power within me, has it always been there, or what?_

Meanwhile, Shenku powered up a _ki _bolt in his fist and charged at Gotenks. Gotenks sighed.

"I'll kill you!!" Gotenks shouted as Shenku shot towards him. Shenku's eyes went wide. "CELESTIAL FIRE BLAST!!!" Gotenks snapped his finger and a flame began to float above his pointer finger. He then moved his hand way from the celestial flame and pushed it with his other hand into Shenku.

"Gotenks, stop!" yelled Vegeta from afar. So Gotenks finally did stop, leaving Shenku unconscious. He would let the other Z Fighters win this time, but not next time. Next time, he would take out his rage like the thing deep in his heart told him to.

The rest of the preliminaries went by quickly, with every Z Fighter that had entered moving on, as well as a few select other humans and aliens. Most of the rest of the tournament went uneventful, though throughout it Goku thought about how strangely Gotenks had been acting. So violent, so angry. And not only that, after his fight against Shenku, Gotenks had just left the stadium, looking shell-shocked, like he didn't even understand what had happened.


End file.
